39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomas Branch
The Tomas Branch was founded by Thomas Cahill. They are known for their talents in sports and their brawn. History The Tomas branch was named after and created by Thomas Cahill, the second son of Gideon Cahill. While growing up, he and his sister Katherine spent countless hours together, dreaming of all the adventures they'd have when they grew up. Thomas and Katherine were inseparable best-friends. Or so they thought. When Gideon's lab was set on fire, Thomas and Katherine believed it was Luke's doing, and they set out together, not on an adventure, but to desperately find and hide the 39 Clues from Luke. Together, Thomas and Katherine left Ireland and headed to Portugal, but tragedy struck. Thomas fell in love with a Portugese woman, and Katherine was devestated at what she called "love over duty". In the middle of the night, Katherine said goodbye to Thomas while he was asleep and stole one of his Clues, leaving him. Thomas awoke and was totally devestated, both at himself, at Katherine's leaving, and Katherine's betrayment and the stealing of one of his Clues. Thomas was enraged, and left his beloved Portugese wife and headed to Japan, where he set up the first-ever Thomas stronghold, where he lived until the end of his life. To this day, the Tomas and Ekaterina are sworn enemies. Characteristic They are stubborn and very headstrong. If you say that something is impossible, they will instantly think of a plan to prove you wrong. They are also shown to be a pioneering branch as they are the first ones to climb Mount Everest and put a man on the moon. They believe in their superior strength which leads them to the behavior of "break in first, ask questions later". Though other branches think the Tomas lack brains, this belief is put to the test as is shown in their complex strongholds. Crest The Tomas crest (shown above) is a shield emblazoned with either a light blue, dark blue, or a gradience of light and dark blue field, capped with a white Polar Bear on it's hind legs while scratching and baring it's teeth and tongue. As with all of the Cahill family crests, the Tomas crest has a greyish-silver scroll at the bottom that reads "TOMAS". The simpler Tomas crest (shown to the right) is the same shape and color, minus the scroll, but has the polar bear's head. Mascot The Tomas mascot is a white Polar Bear, which is shown on it's hind legs, front claws slicing, and head exposing an open mouth with teeth and a tongue. The polar bear represents a Tomas' fearsome reputation, but their feelings that show that they normally don't attack unprovoked, but when they do, the outcome is ALWAYS deadly. The polar bear also represents the Tomas' preference of using their superior strength in the playing field, not in the battlefield. Members of the Tomas Branch Founder *Thomas Cahill Branch Leader(s) *Ivan Kleister Tomas in the 39 Clues *Eisenhower Holt *Mary-Todd Holt *Hamilton Holt *Madison Holt *Reagan Holt *Mr. Malusi *Professor Bardsley (Tomas Double agent) *Ivan Kleister *Maleia Kalani *Paul Addison *Buchanan Holt Famous Tomas *Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Shaka Zulu *Annie Oakley *George Washington *James Cook *George Mallory *Buchanan Holt *Sacajawea *Neil Armstrong *David Livingstone *Jesse Owens *King Louis XIV *Edmund Hillary *Babe Ruth *Jean-Baptiste Tavernier *Edison Errants Do Nascimento (Pele) *Ulysses S. Grant *Meriwether Lewis *William Clark TOMAS ONLINE AGENTS: TOMAS AGENTS PLEASE POST YOUR CARD CODES HERE!!! Strongholds The Tomas have strongholds in the following locations: -South Africa -Mt. Fuji, Japan -Victoria Falls, Zambia/Zimbabwe -West Point Military Academy -Alcatraz Island, San Francisco, California -Machu Picchu, Peru -Canadian Arctic -National Palace, Mexico -South Korea -Teahopo'o, Tahiti -Waimea Bay, USA -Tokyo, Japan Monument Valley, USA Iditarod Route, USA Every single Olympic site Mariana Trench Category:Tomas Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Tomas Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Strongholds